Coma
by Nanadaime Sakura
Summary: - REVISED - "Nyeh, I will never understand men. Kissed you 'til your legs turned to jelly then left? Guh, what a pig. Forget him Sakura!" "Mmmm I don't think I can..." Sakura/Sasuke Complicated Much?
1. Awake?

A/N: Ok first chappie of this very twisted fanfic

**A/N: **Ok first chappie of this very twisted fanfic. If you guys hate Mary Sues you might not like this, but it's not exactly like those kinds of fics. It's more realistic, cut out the part about being around Anime people.

Anyways, remember to read **My Life Or My Backdrop? **before reading this fanfic. This is an Angiie fanfic, meaning I am the main character. Remember you don't have to like this, I didn't make it for you no offence. I'm just making this to get it out of my system, I might as well use my weird imagination to make a few people in this world happy. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Flamers will be hunted down and slapped across the face. Do not FLAME MY IMAGINATION, I'm disturbed, you don't want to hurt the feelings of a mentally unstable person do you? Anyways, read on.

**This is the newly revised version of Coma, I changed the title cause I can't remember why I put Comma instead of Coma but any who. It's not really revised at all as much as it is my really short chappies smushed together so they don't seem so small. Neways enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, but I own my name and my self so…I own part of this fic. **:DDDD**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

The last thing I heard before I slipped into the dark oblivion was the sound of my heart monitor stopping.

This was great, am I dead now? Damn that goddamn car collision on the highway, which was entirely that truckers fault, I mean what kinda person driving a 15 ton truck would slam the breaks out of nowhere. Sure there was a crash up ahead but he would've saved more lives if he just drove off the bridge.

Then they told me I couldn't walk again cause the damn truck had flipped us over and I broke like…all the bones in my leg. The painkillers probably helped cause all I felt was my broken toe. And now all I see is black, wonderful.

I'm dead?

Great way to start the weekend, I get it God…you hate me. It's just cause the Devil likes me more, we're really close. Hell I even asked him to reserve some nice suits down in his place for my family, like they were going to heaven. But I guess they probably died, I heard them talking about how fatal their injuries were.

I know I sound like a heartless jerk, but it's not like I'm never going to see them again, we'd all go to hell anyways. What's the point in crying, the truth is…

I've never been able to cry about the big stuff. When someone dies, I don't feel nothing. I don't cry, I don't feel sorry for anyone. It happens all the time why should I waste time thinking about it, but the little things just get me.

Little things, like _him._

- - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes, surprised that I could. Light seared my pupils but I couldn't close them, all I could see was a blinding light. After a while of blinking, my eyesight was close to normal, I could see a window…a bed…oh shit, I didn't die?

I was still in the hospital.

They probably transferred me to another one, by the looks of it.

_**On the other side of the world?**_

_It's been along time, conscious._

_**Yea yea, and without me you've gone and gotten yourself killed**_

_Not my fault, I wasn't driving. Besides back to the topic, where am I? Last time I looked out the window it was snowing, and now the trees are blooming? _

_**Cherry blossoms? **_

Yup, they transferred me, or maybe this was heaven?

I tried to move, attempting to get up. When I did I felt a jolt of the worst pain in hell shoot up my leg, but I tried to muscle past it and landed face flat on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - -

I think it was 3 hours, by the sounds of the ticking clock, until a nurse finally found me half paralyzed on the floor. I creaked an eye open at her, only seeing a blur of pink and white.

Yanking my ass off the floor I got up and stood at the window.

" Fuck, it took you 3 hours, Goddamnit. 3 hours, you're lucky I'm not a snitch or your job would've been his."

I pointed the man whimpering behind her, hidden under a clipboard. I coughed, my voice sore.

" How bout some water, asshole. Don't you know how to treat a patient?!"

I didn't know why I was screaming; all I really wanted was some drugs. Painkillers, antibiotics…weed. I never tried it but hell if it takes away the pain in my leg I'd do it.

" Calm down. Hikurano get the patient some water, and after wards contact Godaime. Tell her she's awake."

I waited to see if my brain would start working again, maybe then I could figure out why she was talking in Japanese, why the names she said just HAD to be Japanese, and how the fuck I could understand her.

_**Oooo, I get it. We got transferred to Japan. **_

_When you say we, don't you mean me?_

_**I AM you…so its technically we.**_

_You win._

" Haruno-sama, how long has the girl been in the comma?"

The man, Hikurano, started scribbling down some thing insanely fast as the nurse, Haruno, started talking some medical shit.

_**Haruno…Haruno…haven't I heard that name somewhere…nope. **_

_Didn't ring a bell._

" …in comma status for about…3 months now…"

I went a little dizzy, " 3 months?" I turned to her. She nodded. The drugs must've been strong cause I swore I saw pink hair. Shoulder length, soft, silky, to die for pink hair. Hell no.

And she was white too, goddamn her, white, and so pretty. If I was white I'd dye my hair pink too. I wondered if she had to bleach her hair, then the shooting pain in my leg came back. And so did the floor.

Floor I know you love face, but face feels that floor hurts too much. So it's time to say goodbye.

I rolled over, almost having a seizure at the sight.

A hoard of crazy looking police guys that were dressed in mesh clothing and loose, black cargos. Metal plates and guards were tied onto their clothes like armor. They wore some weird animal mask things and they all had some scary looking weapons held in front of them. And suddenly they were in front of my neck.

" Shit…"

_**It's the pigs**_

And I think passed out.

- - - - - - - - - -

" _She is a stranger, a missing-nin, no doubt. What if she's a spy for the Sound, Oto must not infiltrate Konoha. Our jounin can only take on other nin, not giant snakes! "_

_Dead silence filled the air as all of the nin filled in the little hospital room agreed. Godaime, Tsunade stood over the drooling, pathetic weakling on the cot._

"_Get her to a cell. Uchiha, Uzumaki you must interrogate her. Haruno finish healing her leg, immediately!"_

_Godaime stomped away, leaving craters in her midst._

" _Hai, Godaime-sama."_

_And the ANBU squad retreated leaving only one ROOT member and the other three nin of Team 7 behind. Haruno started to heal the unconscious girls' leg while the other three men stood awkwardly at the door waiting for the job to be done. _

_Sai stood next to Sasuke and whispered a goodbye then nodded at Naruto before making some hand signs and disappearing into a puff of smoke._

- - - - - - - - - -

_**I hate you for killing us…again**_

_Ok, seriously. I didn't kill us, I can still feel my arms and legs. Ooo and I feel my hair. It's so soft and silky, a little shorter than I remembered though…kinda spiky, shit they did not dye it black did they?!_

_**That's not our hair. Baka.**_

_First, stop speaking Japanese. We're like, English…it sounds weird. And second…._

…_Fuck._

" I usually don't caress peoples hair, you know. It's just that…it's so goddamn silky and…umm I just wanna know…what shampoo do you use?"

_**Nice…**_

_Shut up, I'm under pressure._

I looked up into the deep onyx eyes. This man, he looked just like…

…like _him._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xoxo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

He watched her drool onto her bleach white pillow and rubbed his temples. Interrogating this…human? What ever it was, it would be hard. His keen eyes caught her movement, she was stirring.

Fuck, why did Naruto have to get distracted by Hinata

'_**Cause he's got the balls to ask her out**_

_What? He finally found the brains to realize she likes him?_

_**Shit. The thing is waking up. Go and interrogate it.**_

_I can't do this without the dobe_

_**Right, you tend to just stare and every once in a while…you glare. How ferocious**_

_Shut up, what's the thing saying_

The girl was still drifting into consciousness; she mumbled something about killing some Hikurano. No doubt the drugs were affecting her senses. Sakura had given her medication that would slow down her reflexes and make her sight and hearing slightly dulled for a few minutes. Of course it would be cruel if she was just a simple villager, but seeing as the Godaime was an extremist on Konoha's defense, she would not let one person into her village without knowing everything about them. The drug would make sure she could not escape from the hospital or do any damage to the village.

Other than drown people with her drool

He glanced at the tiny puddle of saliva pooling on the tile next to her cot. She shifted loudly, trying to break free of the drugs' effect. Making his way closer to the dark mystery, he loomed over her body, tangled in the linen hospital sheets. Narrowing his eyes he leaned closer to her face, searching for any trace of her previous home. She bit her light chocolate lip, her eyelashes

_**Are to die for**_

_She's dark…a kunoichi of Suna?_

_**Gaara's of Suna, he's not as dark as chocolate sake cake. And kunoichi? Please, she looks less like a nin than Lee**_

_Little too far don't you think_

He watched her fingers twitch and claw at her sides, they slowly reached up going closer and closer to his face. His eyes wavered for a second trying to figure out what she was going to do.

_**Umm, move baka**_

_Did you just call me baka_

Her fingers reached his hair, they found his silky strands and pulled lightly. He froze, what the fuck was she doing.

_She just touched my hair. Kami, she's touching my hair_

_**Bitch no, KEEL HER**_

He couldn't move, her fingers paused, feeling around his spikes, natural spikes of course. Her nails grazed his scalp as he tried to move away from her grip on his precious hair. She stopped suddenly, and cracked a dark hazel eye open.

" I usually don't caress peoples hair, you know. It's just that…it's so goddamn silky and…umm I just wanna know…what shampoo do you use?"

_**Shampoo?**_

" Sasuke – **teme**! Get away from stranger – san!"

Konoha's number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja stood furious at the doorway pointing an accusing finger at Uchiha Sasuke.

" First you steal Sakura – chan now you're going to steal her…uhh…it?"

Uzumaki Naruto scrunched his eyes at the small frame in the cot, her legs were so tangled in the sheet it looked inhuman…err…**she **looked inhuman. His whisker marks sunk back into his sun kissed cheeks, leaving only slightly prominent lines. His eyes returned to a deep ocean blue, his crystal gaze a sharp contrast to the blood red it was a second ago.

" Hinata said **no**?"

" **Kiba**…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding as Naruto's eyes glowed red for a moment before he realized the girl was staring. He suddenly lost his murderous look, Naruto stopped baring his teeth and suddenly broke into a idiotic looking grin. Like a little child he hopped up and down, in his jounin vest, mesh clothing and dark baggy cargos, he looked like a lunatic.

" MY FIRST INTERO – SOMETHIN, BURN SAI!! TSUNADE – BAA SAMA FINALLY RELIZED MY GENIOUSNESS, BELIEVE IT!!"

He ended with a thumbs up and a grin so wide it was inhumanly possible.

_**If we put him in a green spandex suit, tell him to say youth in every sentence and dye his hair, do you think anyone would think he's Lee?**_

_Get him to stop plucking his eyebrows and teach him to speak _

_**I don't think he plucks**_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's eyebrows which were dangerously growing wild above his eyes. He wondered why he never noticed.

He didn't bother to correct the dobe's language, or fill him in that his look-a-like emotionless ROOT member was out on a mission and couldn't hear him from Suna. He didn't notice that he had sat down on the side of the bed when approaching the patient until he heaved himself up away from the soft linen. Sasuke strolled next to Naruto, resisted the urge to smack him upside the head and waited for him to start the interrogation.

Naruto was stayed leaning on the doorframe, waiting for Sasuke to start the interrogation. He amused himself by imagining Hinata **and **Sakura out on a date with him, but he even his imagination never let him go past 1st base.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I waited like 5 minutes for them to talk, or move…or blink. That Narootoe guy had glassy eyes and was staring out the window while that…uhh…other guy was just standing there…staring

_**At you, he wants your eyelashes**_

_gasp_

_**We must keel**_

_We must_

" Uhh…Sauce…que?"

_**Ooo, you messed up**_

_Shhh, he didn't notice. He was already staring, now he's just…glaring._

" Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

His stare intensified as I whimpered lightly.

_Goddamn, he even sounds like _

_**Him**_

" Sasuke – teme!"

Naruto shook out of his trance and stomped his foot childishly.

" I've been waiting for forever and Hinata and Sakura have turned me down 5 times now! Intero…o…ga…t-t-t…her."

" Interrogate?"

I offered, giving him a weak smile, hoping that what ever was in the pouch on his hip would be blunt. Maybe they'd just interrogate me and let me go free.

_**You didn't do anything wrong, except get us killed**_

_Maybe I'm dreaming_

_**Yea let's go with that**_

My smile became bigger as I realized I was right. This was all a dream, this whole thing. Maybe the drugs they gave me were just a little too strong; it must be affecting me a lot. I lay down, getting comfy in the silky sheets. Oh my dreams always treat me good, maybe this time it'll last longer. I always wake up right when they get good.

_I blame you for that_

_**I'm not in charge of dreams**_

They watched me snuggly into my pillow more, and waited for one of them to find a question to ask in their incredibly slow minds. That Sauceque man came first, I didn't want to look at him. It brought back memories that are best left alone. He walked up to the bed as I turned my back to him, I heard him call Narootoe over.

Narootoe reminded me of someone too, Elio

_**His friend**_

_Elio was my friend too, not everything belongs to him_

_**He liked him more**_

_Shaddup_

" How bout starting with your name…"

Sauceque asked.

" Angie…"

Damnit even his voice was the same.

" Last?"

" Uhh…none…"

_**Lying? It's a dream. You can do what you want**_

_Meh, I don't like my last name…Ohh this means I can make one up!_

_**No**_

_You used to be fun_

_**He's hott, don't screw this up**_

_Umm, dreams can't be…ok fine, what do I do now?_

_**Smooch him**_

_No_

_**Chicken**_

" Oo, fuck off."

_**Baka**_

_Fuck_

" I'll fuck off after you tell me what you were doing in a coma in Konoha's woods."

" Kono – wah?"

" KonoHA!"

Narootoe yelled in my ear, he had somehow gotten behind me and leaned in extremely close. He smelled like sweat and some weird spicy noodle thingy, what was it…

_**Ramen**_

_Mmm, ramen._

" Mmmm, ramen…"

Naruto paused.

" I agree."

I tilted my head to the side and watched as his serious face fell away and he put on a charming grin, with…a little drool on the side? Still, he was good looking. The vest he wore was unzipped and the mesh showed his amazing physic.

_Daim these people must be athletes or something, cause shit theys hott_

_**Ooo, two boys in one dream. Nice**_

" Dobe, go bother Hinata or something. I'll interrogate her alone."

_Uh oh…_

_- - - - - _

- - - - - - - - - - - - x o x o - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - -

_I miss him so bad but there's nothing but his abuse to miss. He never cared about me, he never liked me so why do I like him? I just can't stop it now, but its good that we're going to different high schools. I'll never see him again so I can finally get over him. I hope I'll never hear his voice or see his face ever again._

_- - - - - - - - - - _

I could feel his stare, those dark onyx eyes glued to my frame. His voice like silk when he calls my name. I could picture his features, impatient and frustrated, like he always was with me. I could feel his dread, having to talk to such an insignificant person in his life. I knew he had other things to do, people to meet. He would have a girlfriend, a million fangirls, everyone would want to be his friend. He'd be popular and perfect, with no time for me.

No time for me.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Every time I'm sure that I'm getting over him some shit always reminds me of him. This time it's my subconscious, I'm fucking dreaming about him every fucking night. One time he likes me, the other he wants me dead. These dreams they taunt me, I never get to talk back to the fucker. I hate him, he's gone and I'll never see him again but I can't let go. He keeps me alive, my drug and anti drug at the same time. I'm always so happy cause thinking about him just makes me feel like I have a purpose. Like things are going good and not going nowhere. I really think it was love. But you need two people to fall in love_

_I fell anyways_

- - - - - - - - - -

" …**Kichi?"**

I raised an eyebrow and hummed, if he couldn't say Angie then what's the difference in saying Kichi. I guessed that was what he found to be the most likely Japanese version of my name. _He_ wouldn't say Angie either, even when I begged him to. _He'd_ always call me Ang, which I hated. The man couldn't see but I was tearing, his voice sounded so much like _him_. I hated how much I missed the sound.

" Kichi Aburakoji?"

" **Kichi.**"

"…Hn."

_**Just like him**_

" What were you doing in Konohagakure?"

_**Selling drugs**_

" Nothing,"

" What village do you come from?"

_**The village of fuck you**_

" ..."

" Amegakure?"

_**Yes**_

" No."

" Getsugakure?"

_**Sure**_

" No."

" Hoshigakure?"

_**Why not**_

" No."

" Iwagakure?"

_**Meh**_

" No."

" Moyagakure?"

_**Does it matter**_

" No."

" Kirigakure?"

_**Hmmm**_

" No."

" Kumogakure?"

_**Not feeling it**_

" No."

" Kusagakure?"

_**I'm thinking…**_

" No."

" Sunagakure?"

_**Ahh,**_

" No."

" Takigakure?"

_**Maybe**_

" No."

" Tonbogakure?"

_**Ok**_

" No."

" Yukigakure?"

_**Gawd say yes already**_

" No."

" **Otogakure**_?"_

_**Me likes**_

" Sounds good, let's go with that."

"You're from **Oto**? What is your purpose here?"

_**To kick your fugly ass**_

" Nothing."

" Where is your hatai-ate?"

" Up your ass, bitch."

He growled lightly and came closer to the cot, pulling aside the sheets he shoved my shoulder down so that I was facing him. He leaned in, staring into my eyes. I blinked, fuck he looked just like him.

**Gawd just smooch him already, it's a dream remember?**

_Dreams are no fun when you don't play along._

" I'ma to blow up this piece of shit village and I'ma destroy your ass, mutha fucker."

His eyes narrowed and suddenly all that was left of his onyx pupils were three commas, swirling in a pit of blood red. If they weren't scaring the shit out of me and if he wasn't so close and if he wasn't tightening his grip on my shoulders then I would've thought his eyes were pretty.

" I may have been one of you sick fucking **Oto **nins, but Orochimaru is **dead**, I fucking **destroyed** him. And I will destroy **you** if you so much as step on a fucking blossom within Konohagakure's walls. Whatever revenge you are planning should stop now. This room is surrounded by highly trained ANBU elites. They will kill you if you ever try to threaten Konohagakure."

He pulled me out of the cot, my legs felt cold as the breeze from outside suddenly turned chilly. I saw a glimmer of black ink like energy swirling from him, onyx marks glowed onto his skin. His pale face was rapidly beginning to be covered by them and bled outward around him. He held me up from the ground and I felt him shake with the rage I could see seeping from him.

" You disgust me you fucking bitch, you and all you Oto nins **will** die and you **will** rot in hell alongside Orochimaru."

I was paralyzed, this was a nightmare not a dream. He was angry, insanely angry. Just like _he_ would be when I would talk back to _him_. I was breathing in short pants, shit this dream felt so real. Every detail was so vivid, his short nails dug into my arms as he slammed me against the wall. He growled darkly and brought one hand to my neck.

" And…"

His hand shook, his fist slowly straightened and I heard him whisper hotly against my ear.

" Watch your fucking language."

I felt a shark, blinding pain from the right side of my neck, it traveled up into my eyes and spread through my body. Once again I found myself lost in a world of dark abyss.

- - - - - - - - - -

" Sasuke - teme?"

He stood at the door with that idiotic look on his face, the one I've seen countless times before. When Sakura finally told him Hinata had a pretty much life long crush on him, when Lee kicked his ass while sparring, when Kiba had made his wish to court Hinata public, when I finally returned to Konoha, when

_**When you wouldn't stop listing reasons for him being stupid and you being better until Sakura had to knock you out?**_

_Touche_

" Why is she knocked out? Why is your Sharingan on? Hey I thought you learned how to control the curse seal!"

I waited for him to turn back into Naruto instead of the critical Sakura-like person he was now. My Sharingan was now gone, leaving my eyes as black as night once again, the curse seal glowed while I tried to control my anger. This was not good, Tsunade - sama had placed a seal upon Orochimaru's little 'gift' to ensure that my anger would not call upon it. If the curse seal is used with my Sharingan, I will lose bits of my memory. If I had continued to stay with Orochimaru, he would have trained me so that I would use only the power of the curse seal. Meaning I would have lost my memory, making it easier for the snake bastard to take over my body.

" You killed her?! I leave for..."

I watched as the sorry excuse for a jounin started counting his fingers, the look on his face was one that I found myself missing most of all his stupid expressions. It made me think back to our genin years when Sakura and he would fight over who gets to spar with me, then she would smack him killing most of the memories of the day. Then he would stand there on the training feild trying to remember how he got from his bed to the dirt floor. I stifled a laugh, the dobe managed to get confused at his 5th finger and started all over again.

" Dobe, just go get Sakura to heal her shoulder. I think I was too rough - "

He had given up on counting and instead taken interest in staring at me, then at Kichi, then back at me.

" Y-Y...You! SASUKE - TEME! YOU WERE TOO ROUGH?! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Kami, what did Sasuke do to her?_

She was slightly bleeding from the corner of her mouth, she probably bit her lip. I turned my gaze to Sasuke.

" SHE WAS IN A COOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAA!!"

I couldn't believe Sasuke - teme would be so careless. For a second there I saw myself staring at the pulsing curse seal, if he could just go against Tsunade's orders so easily how could I trust him anymore. She was weak and fragile, the drugs Sakura had given her would've made her so weak she would break if someone tried to harm her. I thought Sasuke had changed, this was a side of him I hated to see. A side I thought died along with Orochimaru.

" Dobe, she's an Oto nin."

With that he left, leaving me with my anger and Kyuubi's bloodlust.

_**Uzumaki - san**_

The soft growl in my head made my hand twich and my eyes go foggy.

_**Let us**_

My nails grew longer, I could feel my pupils burning into a deep blood red.

_**Kill her**_

- - - - - - - - - -

" Ahhh hic Shizune. This sake is hic soooo hic good..."

Tsunade - sama began to hum some awfully off-key tune as she put her feet up on her desk. The Hokage was always drinking in dire moments, she was swamped with paperwork coming in from all the shinobi villages. The Chuunin Exams were up ahead and shinobi were pouring into Konoha once again in hopes to become respected chuunin. I began to start on the paper work, as Godaime seemed to have passed out. Drool from the corner of her mouth dripped onto a sheet of paper. I snatched it before the ink started to run, it was the order from Tsunade to put one Kichi Aburakoji in house arrest within the Uchiha Estate.

I sighed, using the Uchiha Estate to house criminals? When Sasuke had left, Tsunade needed to use it for something, and seeing as there were very rare criminal cases which required jails, she thought it would be appropriate if house arrests would be carried out there. Though when Sasuke had returned to Konoha, his hands bloody and still seeking revenge for his clan, Godaime had odered only jounin level criminals would be imprisioned there. Seeing as Sasuke needed to reprove his allegence to Konoha, she found it easier to kill two birds with one stone.

Though she never realized that Sasuke might betray them once more, or maybe she was just ignoring it. I took the paper, folded it and sliding it into an envelope. Walking over to the window, I called a messenger bird and waited. Sasuke would be angry for sure, but it was Godaime's orders. I sighed, being me was hard. Maybe I should have a sip of sake for the trouble I go through.

- - - - - - - - - - xoxo - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Still Dreaming

A/N : Wow it's been a long, long while since I've even looked at this story

**A/N :** Wow it's been a long, long while since I've even looked at this story. I was being morbidly depressed today, at 1: 31 AM, something I like to do when I feel empty and alone, and I was thinking lets login and play around on FFnet. And I saw my sad little abandoned ficlet, just sitting there waiting to be finished or at least continued. So now I'm doing it the honour of finishing it, or at least trying to.

And yes world, I am still hung over the jackass that stole then brutally smashed my heart, because honestly...I don't want to get over him. His memory makes me happy enough to keep living and that's what I plan on doing. However I still have alot of angst in my heart and this story is like my therapy. Again, you don't have to like this story, it's enough that you took time to read it. I just appreciate if any criticism can be said politely, and if flammers can just go away.

Because this story is basically for me to vent my emotions on my life, and my stupid crush that I should've gotten over along time ago. I'm not looking to win awards for grammar, spelling ect because honestly this story is for me. I'm just putting it up on fanfiction because I feel like it, it's a free world people.

And finally, about the actual story. I'm pretty sure I'm going to redo it over, and maybe fill in the blank spaces. Add some more text, 'cause its bothering me that my writing style has changed and I'm not liking what I've written before. AND THAT ENDS MY AUTHORS RANT. XDDD

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Kichi, and I wish I owned the rest. But sadly Masashi Kishimoto beat me to creating the world of Naruto. Urgh, not fair.

- - - - - - - - - - r e c a p - - - - - - - - - - -

_I sighed, using the Uchiha Estate to house criminals? When Sasuke had left, Tsunade needed to use it for something, and seeing as there were very rare criminal cases which required jails, she thought it would be appropriate if house arrests would be carried out there. Though when Sasuke had returned to Konoha, his hands bloody and still seeking revenge for his clan, Godaime had ordered only jounin level criminals would be imprisoned there. Seeing as Sasuke needed to reprove his allegiance to Konoha, she found it easier to kill two birds with one stone._

_Though she never realized that Sasuke might betray them once more, or maybe she was just ignoring it. I took the paper, folded it and sliding it into an envelope. Walking over to the window, I called a messenger bird and waited. Sasuke would be angry for sure, but it was Godaime's orders. I sighed, being me was hard. Maybe I should have a sip of sake for the trouble I go through._

- - - - - - - - - - xoxo - - - - - - - - - -

When I woke, there was no blinding light like before. Instead there was a dim glow of a lamp on the bedside table, and the silhouette of a thin, tall lady. I immediately recognized her as the pink haired nurse that had entered before, was it earlier this day? No it couldn't have been, it felt like sure a long time ago. Maybe that's because of that man, Uchiha Sasuke, I lost track of time when he was in the room. Just like_ him_, so much like _him_ in fact that I was beginning to wonder if my mind just dreamed this up to torture me. Afterall, I had always been somewhat of a masochist.

" Konbawa, Kichi - san. I am your medic, nurse Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

I shifted in my cot, avoiding her gaze. She reminded me of all those girls I had met in my life, the pretty, tall, skinny girls. The ones I have always been jealous of, because of their flawless complexions and pale, beautiful skin. Beside her I would look like a dark, fat midget. In my mind, I was a million times worse than I really was, though I would never admit that truthfully.

" Tsunade - sama, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure," her formalities were annoying me, what were these big words and names that didn't make sense? I still was pondering on the fact that I could understand their Japanese, which I knew was so because of my insane anime obsession a few years ago. She must have noticed I wasn't paying attention because a vein in her forehead, which was now visible as she stepped closer into the light, started to grow bigger like some sort of separate living being. She began again, " The Godaime has ordered me to escort you to the Uchiha Mansion, to serve under arrest until --"

"NANI?!"

I paused, slightly thrown off with the foreign language that came out of my own mouth. Confused, I sat up straight staring straight in to the piercing emerald eyes of nurse Haruno Sakura.

" Uchiha Mansion? ARREST? That's insane! YOUR INSANE!"

Some nurses and doctors paused outside, leaning to the door to peer into the room. I supposed I looked like a train wreak, with my hair in odd angles and my faced scrunched up in horror. The bed sheets were on the floor, my spindly chicken legs bare. An odd contrast to the rest of my whale shaped body, which is what I imagined in my mind. The oversized hospital gown was drowning me in itchy fabric, it had been long enough to cover me down to my toes, however, being a restless sleeper, it had inched up only to pool around my knees. I felt like a baby in a morbidly obese ladies dress.

But I'd never admit that I was small enough, skinny enough, to feel that way. I was sure that this gown had to belong to a hippo, and that was the only reason why I felt so tiny in it, why it was so baggy. Deep down my mind was telling me that maybe the doctors removed my innards because they were so badly damaged, and that was why I felt so thin in the gown. That was probably why I felt like shit hit by a subway and drowned in the ocean. It would explain alot, however the pang of pain that came from my shoulders confused me. Making me think back to why they were hurting, man did I have a tendency to anger people. Nurse Haruno's forehead vein began to grown again.

" How can I be under arrest, I've done nothing." Somehow I couldn't believe my own words. Maybe I had done something, something terrible and that was why all these people hated me.

" Tsunade - sama will explain. You are to see her, I am to escort you." Her face was strained, tired looking. Like she had worked without sleep, drained like a workaholic usually is. Which she seemed like the type to be. I always had a knack for knowing people. Infact, ruthlessly, tirelessly analyzing people around me was a habit I had. It was like scrutinizing everyone around me was a built in program, with the inability to be uninstalled. But unfortunately, it had the tendency to work the hardest on me.

Right now, my mind was working on her. She was gorgeous. Her tall, slender figure was clothed in a bleach white nurse's outfit, with the standard sailor looking hat teetering on her head. It sat on her locks of coral hair, like silk, pinned back into a bun. Her bangs framed her pale, milky complexion. She had those emerald eyes that I've always wanted, the ones that people fall in love with. The kind that you could stare into for days, yet at the same time you couldn't stand even a second of blinding beauty. Yes maybe I might be exaggerating, but truly this nurse Haruno was like a goddess from heaven.

She looked perfect to me, nothing wrong with her. Perhaps a slightly large forehead, but that was endearing in my mind. I wish I were her. She probably had one of those high metabolisms, and could eat anything in the world without becoming a walrus. I could eat anything I wanted too, however I would not be able to walk through buildings or get through doors if I did. Not fair, if she was perfect she should have suffered to be. It's just so unjust to have people in the world that can do what they want, without constantly thinking about how they look because they know they're already perfect.

Nurse Haruno came to my side, helping me out of my cot. My messy, disturbingly rustled cot with sheets strewn to the side and pillows in odd angles. I tend to thrash around like a fish out of water when I sleep. This was mostly due to my insomnia that consumes most of my life. I usually stop sleeping every few months, just randomly one day I will stay up and not be able to go to sleep for another half a year or so. Then slowly, I begin to sleep again, like a normal person. And when I do sleep, I move. I kick and sometimes talk in my sleep, like a mad duck stuck in an oil spill. Flapping and quaking even, if I'm up to it.

- - - - - - - - - -

It took several minutes to gain proper feeling of my legs. I lost control of them when trying to walk, after viciously refusing any further help from nurse Haruno. I had another tendency to despise whoever I judge to be better than me in any way - particularly in the looks department - and this angel like lady was stomping on my last nerve already. It was enough that she was perfect, but did she have to be a nurse? A successful being with grace and dignity? At least that was what I got from the little time I spent - trapped - with her.

For a while I was sitting on the cold tiled floor of my dimly light hospital room. My legs where twitching in every direction, muscle spasm I guessed. This must be because of the car accident and the injuries to them. I could feel my eyes widening, the car accident...

Had I so stupidly forgotten what brought me to a hospital in the first place?

**I thought we decided it was a dream?**

_How can any dream feel this real?_

I began to feel the first sting of tears. Soon my eyes were drowning in them, the gathering tears threatening to fall and betray my perfect charade of emotionless - ness. Yes I had thought once before that when people die, I would not cry.

I would not shed a tear for them. My mother would always tell me not to cry, about anything. A scrape on the knee, a bump to the head, a hit to the heart. Whenever a relative died, she would cry. But I was not allowed, I was to be brave. Her little soldier, that smiled when she was sad. She wouldn't let me cry because she loved me so, because seeing me cry would break her heart. That is why she told me to hush up and forget about whatever it was that mad me ball my eyes out. Because it would hurt her.

And soon I learned to get over sadness, instead of crying I learned to be depressed. In secret, so that my mother will never have to worry. I would not disappoint her by crying, I couldn't. After that, growing up, the sadness around me left me only with a dull ache, no tears. And now...here I was...

Crying.

Mourning for the loss of my mother. And my father, and sister. My entire family, which I knew was gone. It didn't take a genius to realize they were. Somewhere in my mind, a tiny cage sprung open and the tears that were held in spilled out. Pouring over my face, like a waterfall. It wouldn't stop, and I didn't want it to. I needed to cry, to let it out before it suffocated me. Drowned me.

I would never hold my mother again. I would never be able to tell her I love her again. I will never wave to her at my high school graduation, I will never show her my medical degree. I will never be able to show her my office when I become a doctor, to take her around the world with the money I will earn. I will never be able to show her how smart I am, how tall I am, how grown up I've become. Because she's dead. I will never see her smile again, I will never see her, hear her, or feel her touch again. She was lost.

My father...was a good man. He loved his family more than his own life. He worked like a dog to get us what we needed. Clothes, food, everything we'd ask for. He bought me my first piano, my first computer. He bought me everything I own, because he loved me. He spoiled me, and I will miss him. I will miss how he would do anything to make me laugh, to make me smile when I'm sad. I will miss how he never got angry at me, how he was patient with us no matter what. I will miss how he would take us swimming and to tennis and to the park when we asked. I will miss how he gave me everything, even when I lied and said I didn't need it. I will miss how he loved me, how it felt like to have a father that will do anything to make me happy. I will miss how he smiled when I smiled. But I will never see him, hear him, or feel his touch again. He was lost.

My sister...was my best friend. When we were young we stuck together like twins, like peas in a pod. I would follow her like a shadow and copy everything she does, she was my role model. My big sister, she was my obsession, I was going to be just like her. I can't believe I will never see her again, play with our stuffed toys together again. I can't believe I won't be able to yell at her again, and fight with her over the smallest thing. I can't imagine getting up everyday without her in my way in the bathroom. I can't remember the reasons why I loved her so. I can't forget how we used to laugh at the dumbest things, how we used to imitate the TV like monkeys. I can't forget how we would stay up until dusk talking about the weirdest things. I can't forget how her goofy smile would always make me happy. I can't forget how brave she were for getting her wisdom teeth removed. I can't forget how she used to laugh, like a mad man. I can't believe I will never see her, hear her, or feel her touch again. She was lost.

I wasn't aware of my surroundings, tears were staining my hospital gown. Drenching it, a pool of the salty droplets began to form in my hands which I realized I was holding, cupped, in front of me, catching the tears as they fell. I didn't make a sound, or maybe it was just because my hearing faltered. I was blind, deaf and mute. I knew I was breathing loudly, hiccupping and sputtering like a drowning fool. And I knew she was watching me, in my misery. But I didn't give a damn, I was going to cry. I was going to ball my eyes out.

Eventually, my tears ran dry, I don't remember how long it was until then. The streaks hardened on my dark cheeks, leaving stains that would barely be noticeable on my complexion. I moved my head, finding my neck stiff. I had stayed in one position for god knows how long. Head bent down, hair partially shielding my face from the curious faces of nurses passing by outside. With legs that wouldn't stop shaking and pain that coursed through every part of my being. Pain that suddenly found itself in my heart. An ache that began to swell there, an ache I knew that moment would never ever go away.

- - - - - - - - - - x o x o - - - - - - - - - -

" The Godaime is the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, Konoha for short. She's in charge of the village, her name is Tsunade - sama. However you will address her as Hokage - sama. Understood?"

I nodded weakly, the village of Konoha was a blur around me. I was perched on the back of the angelic nurse Haruno, piggy-back style, reminding me of my family and the times we would do the exact same. She was, at an amazing speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop of the houses in a village I only know as a smudge of brown, green and brick-red. Her voice reached my ears as a whisper and the rest was blow away by the whirlwind of air around us. I could see her feet, sandaled and simple, with a aura of glowing green...something. This odd radiating light that came from her hands as she healed my legs back in the hospital.

She had lifted me up on the bed again and gently ran her hands over my damaged limbs. Her hands glowing green, sending a soothing sort of caress into my legs. Immediately they stopped convulsing, and I began to feel much less pain. It was like magic, her hands went back to her sides, watching my expression. I worn none.

It took her a while to realize I wasn't going to do anything, I was stuck in this insane reality of a different world, and I didn't know how to get out. I was waiting for her to help me, to tell me this was just a dream and that soon I would be back in the real world, where I was home. Soon she wordlessly helped me up on my feet, this time I was able to stand. It was a far stretch to imagine walking, I took my first step in what felt like weeks. It was a failure, this time the nurse caught me before I fell to the cold floor. She hoist me on her back and told me to hold on as tight as I can, without choking her at least. Which was hard to do, I needed to choke the life out of something today, and she was the closest thing to my twitching hands.

With the grace of a ballerina, she swept out the window and onto the roof, just opposite from my hospital room. I was amazed, she practically flew through the air, heading in some unknown direction. I could barely hold in my breakfast, which I was sure had to be a large bowl of nothing. I thanked God that my motion sickness was only apparent in vehicles that were much closer to the ground.

I paused

Was everything in the world going to remind me of them again?

- - - - - - - - - - x o x o - - - - - - - - - -

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Kichi Aburakoji. Watashi wa Tsunade desu, Godaime Hokage. Wakarimasu ka?"

" Hai.'

This is how I heard myself. For the longest time I didn't understand it, why was I speaking a foreign tongue, and why I understood it. Back home, in the real world, I barely understood the French that I had been learning for more than half my life.

I snapped back to the room I was currently being held in. An aged circular room, pictures in worn frames where almost completely covering the light green wallpaper, leaving only window-sized gaps. The floor was littered with papers, kanji and kana written on them. I could read it, if i wanted to. There was a large panelled window over looking the magnificent village, bleeding the blinding daylight into the room. In front there was a desk, the wood was hidden under a layer of paperwork, some stacked some spread. Scrolls scattered around the table, some open, unravelled and spilling over the tables edge to the wooden floor. They teetered on the corners of the desk, reminding me of old kung-fu movies made in Asia with their ancient mystical scrolls of doom. Or something of that nature. There were bottles of sake too, the empty ones turned over, cups holding down papers, some not even empty yet.

Then there was the questioning Tsunade** - sama**, perched on her chair like a queen. An odd looking queen. Her grey clothes and dark green overcoat did not suit her, they made her look old. Her face was angelic too, like everyone in this dream world seemed to be. She had soft, light blond hair that were tied in loose pigtails. Her forehead was dotted with a lavender diamond, it looked peculiar on her face. Her lips were upturned in a sneer, her eyes were drooping as if she hadn't slept...or as if she had been drinking. Which was the more likely situation, I pondered as I did a sweep around the room.

There were plenty of familiar faces there, surrounding me, their weapons held high. Sharp, onyx blades glinted in the dim lighting, each figure held these tightly, one at their side and the other braced in front. Like they were waiting for something, for a signal of sorts. I felt like an egg. Yupp, an egg.

I felt protected and warm, like in a nest. These people would protect me, they healed me and sheltered me. And at the same time, I felt so vulnerable. These people were snakes, ready to swallow me whole. Just one wrong move - I told myself - just one wrong look and they will snap you in half.

" Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato." The Godaime let her eyes fall on each person as she named them. " Will be your probation officers, once you serve a minimum of 5 months in arrest, served in the Uchiha Mansion. Until you are deemed..." she couldn't find the right words, I saw her eye twitch. " Innocent."

" On what charge?"

I should've kept my mouth shut, but this lady, this Hokage, was getting on my last nerve. What had I done wrong? Nothing, I just woke up in their hospital, in their village and suddenly I'm an S-Class Criminal? This is what I heard them saying, they didn't bother to mask their voices. I lowered my head, these people should be arrested not me. They're the ones who kidnapped me and held me against my will, send **them** to jail. I found my feet quite interesting at this point, watching my toes wiggle around, the pain had subsided slightly.

I wanted to go back home. I stopped fidgeting, realizing that there probably was no home to go back to now.

" You were found in the outskirts of Konoha, with an unknown shinobi tending to your wounds. They fled the area. Kakashi - san was the one that found you," she nodded in his direction, I didn't bother too look. " We do not know your allegiance, however Sasuke - san has informed us that you are an Oto nin. Therefore putting out village into jeopardy."

" The fact that you need to explain this all to me, should tell you that I know nothing about Oto or Konoha or this world that I'm stuck in." I glared at her, knowing those might have been my last words. I didn't care, I let myself go back to the idea of this as a dream. This makes me relax, even if it's not, I would act like it is. Play along, I'm starting to get interested in this world.

" It was a joke." Again, I stare at my feet, reminding myself I will need a pedicure soon. My big toe is looking disturbingly grotesque today. There was dead silence around me, the 'Hokage' rubbed her temples and sighed. I shifted when I felt every body in the room tense. The grips on the weapons tightened. The Uchiha man spoke up.

" Tsunade, I will dispose of it." He had taken a liking to calling me 'it' since our last encounter, referring to me with only that monosyllable. I internally shivered, not wanting to know what 'dispose of it' really entailed.

" IIE!" I heard myself yell, strained and raspy, " I'll go, to the mansion prison thingamajiger..." _Even though I'm innocent._ Tsunade - sama or Godaime - sama or whatever I was supposed to call her, reached over her desk to retrieve a scroll. I imagined she was strong seeing the thing crack under her grip, she sighed. " Useless scroll, SHIZUNE! GET ME MY SPARE!" A brown haired woman bustled in with a scroll, she had her head bowed like some sort of nervous servant. " Godaime - sama." She bowed and left like a mouse fleeing from a lion, not a cat, a lion.

Tsunade - sama was visibly gentler with the scroll this time, she used her fingertips to hold it and unravelled it like it was going to break any second. Of course all this she did in less that a millisecond but being in this world was like having a slow motion replay of everything present instead of normal time. It made me feel odd, like everything I see had already happened and I was just stuck seeing it again slower so that my average sized brain could comprehend it. Nevertheless, the scroll was opened and shown to the room, everyone nodded and poofed away. I coughed in the grey smoke, which surrounded me for a few seconds before completely dissipating. There was one person left and that was the Uchiha, the one who wanted to kill me the most was the one that was to escort me to **his** house to serve under arrest for a charge that I didn't commit or even understand. At least, this is what I got from quickly reading the scroll in front of me.

He grabbed me by my elbow before I could speak, or protest, against this unjust plot twist. Uhh I meant this unjust fate that I have mysteriously been shoved upon.

- - - - - - - - - - - x o x o - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**My lord he's strong, I think our elbow's broken**

_This guy's mean, don't cha think. Where's that Naruto man, I wish he was here instead of this __**raging**__ monster..._

**Meh, this one's much more agreeable**

_Go back to the 18th century you goose_

**Je suis le pomplemouse, not le goose...Neways, enough fooling around! Mystery man just asked you a question, and now his forehead vein is going to explode on us! THE HORROR!**

_Ehh?_

" Baka, are you listening? Hold out your hands before I break them."

**Nyeh, spooky**

" Hai hai, gomen nasai." Still haven't gotten used to the odd language spilling from my lips. It had slipped my mind in the Hokage's office of DOOM to ask the simple question that would sound like this, " Why the fuck am I speaking Japanese?" _And why the fuck can't my brain learn the difference between thinking and talking! OH LORD, he's talking back. Listen fool, LISTEN!_

" Godaime put a seal on you."

**That was it, geez this guy's not that talkative is he. Hmmm, by the way, he's still waiting for the hand thing.**

_Oh right, that._

I held out my hands, my wrists an odd contrast to the rest of my whale shaped body, haven't I said this before? Well it seems that my limbs are tiny while my actually torso is...not...let's just leave it at that. However I do pride myself in the fact that I can walk through hallways and fit through doors. However fitting in a size 2 is a challenge. That's the thing, I am not big in general, I just know that the size I am now is big compared to what I should be, I should be a size 2 however...I am not. Ohh the humility. Maybe being in prison will shape me up, or maybe it will just cause gravity to smash the only things I have going for me, ahem my assets if anyone catches my drift.

**Wink Wink**

_How embarrassing._

He grasped my hands roughly, his own being calloused and tough, and like lightening he fastened a pair of shiny, brand spankin' new handcuffs.

**Kinky much?**

_How EMBARESSING._

" A wow, you're not serious are you. It's not like I could run away." I let my gaze fall on the soldier like people standing at the door of the gigantic mansion, or should I say estate, **darn rich child**, how would it be possible to run away when they could just tackle me within my first step. And it wasn't like I could walk anyway, much less run. The stupid, meanie bo-beanie Uchiha made me walk because he was too much of a jackass to carry me here like Nurse Haruno had done. I had hobbled down the dirt road, tripping many **many** times, in what was still my only attire...the dratted hospital gown, it did not flatter me I assure you.

He had finally given up on letting me walk and instead hoisted me into the air with his hand, dangling me like a plushie doll a good foot away from himself. Then he began to run, with me flying in the wind behind him like a kite. The only thing keeping me from being blow away by the whirlwind his feet were creating was the iron clasp he had on my poor hand. I couldn't breathe much less talk so I had given up on yelling at him, he wouldn't listen anyways. So after surviving such a horrible trip here, he was still acting as cold as ever. Acting like I did him some horrible wrong and like he didn't just treat me like a large walrus shaped kite.

Uchiha turned on his heel and entered the monster of a mansion, there was no light inside but the dim glow of candles placed very stupidly near curtains. " That's a fire hazard you know." I should've kept my mouth shut, but it was true, we could both die in a haze of flames right now if the wind picked up. He gave me a look that immediately made me wanna eat my own tongue for saying anything and he dragged himself behind me to shut the door. When I heard it slam shut, I knew this was not going to be pretty.

" Keep up." It was those two words that were my only warning as the stonic man disappeared with a puff of smoke, or at least that's what it seemed like. In reality he just ran insanely fast, like a bullet, in some unknown direction. I concluded that I should follow the dirt marks that his boots made on the carpet. **What a shame, its a fine carpet...**

" Sorry for whoever has to clean this up." On my words a short, potbellied man appeared with a mop and some Asian version of Mr. Clean, now with squinter eyes.

I felt like a racist, just being in this place. Everyone around me was pale skinned and god like, excluding this Mr. Cleaner man, I was the only smudge of brown, like the mud on the carpet. I inwardly shivered, hoping the mop was for the carpet and not for me.

" Yo." I placed my index and middle fingers in a salute before speeding off, following the dirt boot tracks before Mr. Cleaner could erase them. In reality it was like a turtle trying desperately to beat the rabbit, who had instead of sleeping decided to make the turtle cry by beating him, going to a victory party, then coming back to the finish line to see if he had made it to the end yet.

**Oh lord this is embarrassing.**

_Shut up._

Good grief this rabbit was fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x o x o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
